


Farther Along

by Bright_Boisterous_Bananas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Damerey Endgame, F/M, Figuring Things Out, Fluff, Honesty, Intimacy, Kissing, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Pining, Romance, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, True Love, Very happy ending, goodness, healthy love, no beta - we die like men, well deserved canoodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas/pseuds/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas
Summary: Rey thinks she doesn't have a soulmate, until circumstances arise, and unfortunately, it's the eve of her wedding....to someone else.She firmly believes any shred of sanity has left her being.Through tears, and trials, her destiny is revealed in a very peculiar way.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 24
Kudos: 34
Collections: Damerey Discord Shenanigans





	1. My Dear One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olpgurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/gifts).



> Happy Valentines day to [Olpgurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl)
> 
> I am so excited to be your secret Valentine's Day "santa"!  
> I hope you enjoy this little two shot, and I hope you have a splendid day!
> 
> Disclaimer to all:  
> This is my first soulmate fic ever! EEEE! So I took some creative liberties with designing how soulmates work in this universe.
> 
> Warnings:  
> -Angst  
> -smut in the next chapter
> 
> A quick note:  
> For reasons, I made Armitage Hux Scottish in this. LOL.

Rey’s hands are shaking. She barely touched her dinner and her grumbling stomach isn’t helping things. Truth be told her midriff has been in knots since she arrived in Hawaii.

Her reflection in the vanity shows a twenty-six year old confident young woman, the head engineer of a tech firm, who loves her job. The surging storm within her is near undetectable to the outside eye.

She nervously tugs at her gold dress. It’s so tight and it barely covers her rump, but it’s the dress _he_ bought for her so she ought to wear it.

There’s a soft knock on the door.

“Come in.” 

“Hey you!” Oh right, she gave Poe her room key. A boyish smile and rumpled curls lean into the room. “You almost ready? He pauses when he sees her ashen face. “Rey, are you ok?”

Scratch that, the undetectable storm is visible to only one person, and he can read her like a book. Poe rushes to her side, kneeling next to her. His cologne is a wee bit stronger than it usually is, and it’s unfair how he wears his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows.

“I--I’m just nervous is all.” She doesn’t really want to open up.

“I heard that nerves are normal.” He takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“It’s just…” She hesitates, “I never thought that…”

“That you’d be marrying someone who isn't your soul mate.” Poe finishes gently.

He knows her so well, she should have known.

Her emotions betray her and she screws up her face. Poe sees her agony and draws her into a hug. It’s warm and safe in his arms, and he brushes her back and her hair. 

“ _Farther along, we’ll know all about it.”_ He starts to sing, it’s a familiar song. “ _Farther along, we’ll understand why.”_

She closes her eyes and presses her face into his shoulder as she let’s the melody fill her up. His voice is sweet and rich; it carries her back to her childhood. “ _Cheer up, my dear one, live in the sunshine._ ” In the treehouse, he would sing this song to her, to comfort her when she was sad or scared. 

He wrote it for her, especially for her, when she was in sixth grade and he was in seventh. At the time, she had to change foster parents. Again. Poe helped her through it. He has a way with melodies, and words. Part of the reason why he became a music teacher, he wanted to share his gift with people, and make the world brighter with it.

The familiar notes wash away her fear and the strength of her best friend steadies her. “ _We’ll understand this, all by and by.”_

Her breath becomes steady and it synchronizes with Poe’s like the soft waves on the shore.

“Did you know,” he speaks softly as she rests on his shoulder, “not everyone has a soulmate?”

She shakes her head and pulls back to look at him. His warm fingers brush away the moisture from her cheeks.

“Finn’s parents aren’t soulmates.” He continues as he tucks her hair behind her ear. “And they are very happy.”

“Really?” Rey’s brows draw together.

“Yeah!” Poe continues and takes her hands in his. “Our society and the media really ham up the idea that _everyone has a soul mate_ and the rest of us end up feeling like crap because we don’t fit into that mold.”

Most of Rey’s friends experienced dreams or a symbol that appears somewhere on their skin that matches their mate; And it always happens on the day of the eighteenth birthday. Usually within a year two everyone finds their match. She had no such luck. No vivid dreams, no markings, nothing. 

“I think marriage has more to do with putting the work into it, to make it strong, rather than finding ‘the perfect match.’” He adds.

She thoughtfully chews on that for a moment and it makes sense. Poe’s words are soothing and he always knows what to say. She smiles and he beams at her.

“I’m pretty sure I don’t have a soulmate,” he shrugs, “but I somehow think it’s okay, and that my path is still good.”

He’s always so sure of himself and so strong and she finds his strength to be heartening.

“Thank you, Poe.” She sighs, squeezing his hands before releasing them

“Course.” He pulls her in for a hug. “You need help getting ready?” he asks as he pulls back, “I can braid hair now!” A sly grin spreads on his lips.

“If you’re referring to the rat’s nest that you gave Rose that one time, then no, I don’t need your help,” Rey laughs.

“Touché.” He joins her.

His eyes flit up and down once and she squirms a little under his warm gaze. “Are you comfortable in that?” He gestures to the skin tight torture device that she’s wearing.

“No.” She sighs.

“Why don’t you wear your sundress, like you wanted, the one with the yellow flowers?” His eye brows knit together.

“Armie gave me this one.” She pulls the hem and it snaps against her thigh when she releases it. She grimaces.

“I don’t think he will mind if you wear what you want.” Poe squeezes her shoulder.

“Your right,” she rumples his hair, “I think I will.”

“Good.” He says with fervor and boops his finger on her nose, “I’ve got to get back to my room to finish getting ready.” He stands, “I’ll meet you down at the bar.”

“Kay.”

The door clicks behind him and Rey turns to the mirror. Taking a deep breath she opens her bag. Rose made a run to the store and bought way too much makeup. Rey hasn’t worn makeup in years, but since tonight is the eve of her wedding, she figured why not.

She chooses a blue eye liner and rips off the plastic seal. She tests it on her wrist, drawing a scribble. It’s a lovely navy blue with a hint of something iridescent.

She holds it up to the light admiring the shimmer, then suddenly it disappears. She gasps. Maybe it was a trick of the light, or maybe it’s just cheap eyeliner. She scribbles again. It vanishes; almost as if her skin absorbed the pigment.

 _What the hell?_ Her mind is playing tricks on her, she resolves and places the pencil aside and reaches for another. A simple black will do. She forgoes testing the color on her wrist and lifts the pencil directly to her eye.

But the pencil doesn't make it to her eye, because her skin tickles again. She pauses to scratch it but gasps. A scribble has appeared on her wrist, but it’s almost as if it’s been written in ink, like the pens with the hotel logo on them that they give away for free downstairs.

It remains on her skin for a moment and then dissolves. Her breathing picks up and a thousand questions have taken a nosedive into her mind, clouding her emotions. With a shaky hand she takes her eyeliner and draws a little spiral onto the sensitive skin inside her wrist. It fades into her and a moment later her skin prickles again and this time a goofy smiley face appears. It’s silly with dots for eyes and a curlicue for hair.

She gasps and jumps up throwing her pencil away from her. She frantically tries to rub it off but it doesn’t even smear. The face lingers for a minute and then dims as her skin resumes its normal color.

Breathing hard with wild eyes, she backs against the wall and slides down, curling in on herself.

 _What is happening? Have I gone mad?_ Her eyes swell with confusion and fear and she sobs quietly.

A small question, and very polite, awakens in her consciousness. It tiptoes in like the soft sun beams in the morning. _Could it be?_ Her mind is firing too fast and she gasps again. “No! There’s no way!” She’s angry. It’s a cruel trick of her nerves and nothing more.

Her skin tingles and she grabs her wrist. The word _Hi_ is written very clearly. Her lungs struggle to drag air in and out and she’s trembling. 

Somehow her curiosity is greater than her fear. Slowly, as if her wrist were made of delicate glass, she stands and walks to her bedside table. There she grabs a pen, and taking a deep breath she writes _hello._ It fades and then a few seconds later she gets a response.

_Is this real?_

She’s praying it isn’t, but part of her is hoping--her mind reels and shoves that thought down into the deepest cave of her being. She writes back, _am I insane?_

_Nice to meet you too, lol._

This is demented, stupid even. Talking to someone on the other side of her _wrist?_ Absolutely not, she won’t have this, not on the eve of the wedding.

She ignores the response and changes into her sundress, choosing to forgo makeup all together. She hovers at the door, stuck in limbo, then grabs a cardigan, taking care to pull the sleeves all the way up to her wrists. Her hand is on the door handle and she freezes again. Against her better judgement, she grabs a pen and pockets it before flying out the door.

Her wrist tingles while the elevator hums. _You still there?_

She’s getting married, and that’s final. This nonsense has to stop. She writes, _Go away._ And then she feels bad so she adds _please._

She barely stuffs the pen in her pocket before the doors are opening. She makes her way to the bar; the bridal party and a few friends agreed to meet up after the rehearsal dinner to wind down for the night.

The interior of the resort is warm and bright with fun colors, a sharp contrast to her insides, at the moment.

It’s a lot more busy than she anticipated, voices cheer at goals being scored on large TV screens, while clattering of drinking vessels are filled and emptied into the bellies of lively patrons.

“Armie!” Rey runs to her fiance who’s waiting for her at the bar and throws her arms around him.

He smiles but freezes when she hugs him. “Dearest, you’ve got to be careful,” he hurriedly peels her off and straightens his pink shirt and tan blazer, “my shirt could wrinkle.” 

She answers with a small nod, looking away.

“Listen,” Armie continues, unaware of her dejection, “I’ve got to do some work tonight, I know I promised I wouldn’t but my boss says it’s urgent. So I can’t stay.”

Rey’s stomach sinks a little lower; this will be her life now that she will be married to a lawyer. “Sure, no problem.” She attempts an even tone and fails, but Armie doesn't notice, he’s checking his phone.

“Do you like my dress?” She asks hesitantly.

“Yeah it’s great.” His eyes stay on his phone.

Her smile fades slightly. When she met Armie, he was a bright eyed intern at Kylo & Snoke. Her tech company was hired to fix a security breach at his firm and she ended up getting to know Armie in the process. He wined and dined her and swept her off her feet.

“Here,” he pulls his credit card from his pocket, “get whatever you want.” Eye’s still on his glowing rectangle.

Now that he is a lawyer he definitely makes more than enough money for both of them. A perk but not the reason for marrying him, definitely not.

Her reverie breaks at the sound of her name. “Rey!” Rose gallops up to her, in her blue sequined dress, flinging her arms around her friend. Rey staggers, she loves Rose’s enthusiasm. 

Poe and Finn follow behind Rose, looking dapper in dress shirts and pants. Rose Releases her and jumps into a conversation with Finn about place cards for tomorrow. Armie excuses himself leaving Rey fiddling with the hem of her dress. Poe turns to her, his face is washed and the sleeves of his shirt are unrolled and stiffly buttoned, he’s even wearing a suit jacket.

Finn and Rose aren’t paying attention so Rey ventures to ask, “Are you ok?”

Poe’s eyes dart about the room, “Can we talk?”

An uneasiness is taking up residence in her heart. “Okay.”

“Poe!” A blond with a plunging neckline appears next to poe. Her taloned hand grabs his elbow. “Come dance with me!” She croons.

“Zorii! I need--” But he is cut off as she drags him to the dance floor.

Rey feels unsteady, something about Poe’s eyes didn’t look right. He looked...afraid. Her heart is slamming in her chest, what could he have wanted to talk about? Dread is pouring in through the gaps of her confidence, illuminating something long hidden, dormant, and secret. 

She watches as Poe holds Zorii’s waist and they sway in time to a schmoozy two step. Something Zorii says makes Poe laugh and the beast inside Rey’s chest growls.

She shakes herself. _Not now, please God not now, I’m getting married to a good man, a kind man, and I am fine._ But the feelings come, washing over her. She steadies herself, with one hand gripping the bar. The noise deafens and her mind pulls her inward.

Poe, her best friend, her guiding light in the storm. He never came forward, never once, to pursue her. Not in all twenty-six years of life. But he was always there, with open arms. All the late night chats, the movie nights with popcorn, and the study sessions lead to a mounting feeling of rightness and wholeness but still he never came forward to throw his gauntlet into the ring, not even when Armie showed up.

Now Poe is dancing with Zorii, and Rey is seething; she only invited her to the wedding because she’s a friend of Armie’s from work.

Her spiraling is interrupted by Finn. “Rey! Here!” He gleefully shoves a ceramic pot into her hand. “This is a Scottish tradition! Armie told me about it during dinner! You walk around the room and everyone gives you money and kisses you! It’s good luck!” He’s yelling over the din of the room.

The music changes and becomes more lively. The bartender makes an announcement and loud cheering commences. Rey is suddenly swept away by the tide of people. Everyone is pressing money into the pot and then grabbing her shoulders to pull her in for a quick smooch.

It’s dizzying and a little uncomfortable, but not in an entirely bad way, everyone is good natured. The ocean of hands guides her around the room and she finds herself laughing at the ridiculousness. The room is whirling around her until she slams into Poe. 

“I’m sorry!” She gasps, stumbling back.

“It’s okay,” he digs in his pocket, “this is all I have.” Gently, he drops a handful of loose change into the pot.

His eyes change; full of intent and tinged with something unreadable. Rey’s stomach swoops. She debates running when his hand comes to cup her cheek. Moving a lot slower than the other people, he leans in and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

She’s expecting it to be quick, but it’s like gasoline is being thrown onto a fire when his lips close around hers and she is pulled in by an unnamed power. She gasps at the sensation, it’s so warm and safe and a voice in her head is screaming _this is how it’s supposed to feel._

He doesn’t pull away, his lips move slowly, and open slightly.

This is definitely more than what the tradition requires, Rey is sure of it, but against her better judgment, she opens her mouth for him. Chills rush through her, and the ceramic pot slips from her hands and shatters onto the floor. They take no notice and neither does anyone else, because the room is too loud and they are slightly hidden behind some hideous modern art.

Her hands card through his lush curls and he pulls her close.

“Rey.” He pulls back, eyes full of shock and wonder. Hers are full of agony and pleading. 

He brushes her cheek, silently trying to read her. Her tear ducts swell and words pass between them without a sound. She sees his eyes widen as understanding hits him. All at once, Poe pulls her in for more. This time his lips are full of purpose. She sighs into it, and it’s better than she dreamed all those times she was trying to sleep, trying to put him from her mind; deep in the dead of night where truth prowls, casting light where it isn’t welcome.

They tremble and their breathing mingles as he’s whispering her name in between each lingering kiss and brush of his tongue.

A nagging voice rises to the top of Rey’s mind. _This isn’t moral._ She hates the thought, wants to banish it, but it persists. The kiss is slowing and she pulls back, biting down a sob.

She hates what she is about to do, “We can’t.” She slowly steps back and his hands fall from their intimate hold on her.

“Rey, wait--” His eyes are confused and desperate. He takes a step forward.

“No!” She holds up her hand for him to stop. Anger is rising in her chest. _What the hell was that kiss for? Why now?_ “You…” But she cuts herself off and bolts out the door.

Poe calls after her, pulling out his hair. He followers into the lobby.

“Rey, please!” He grabs her wrist and she rounds on him.

“Why the hell did you kiss me like that?” She’s fuming. 

She’s looking him directly in the eyes, it’s time to face the music and get some answers. His eyes tear up and he loses his words.

“Rey--I--I…” His eyes are full of grief. 

“No, you don’t get to be sad.” She’s jabbing a finger at him. “You tell me right now what hell that was about?” She points back at the bar.

He drops his hands and his lower lip is quivering. Taking a deep breath, he meets her red eyes. “Don’t marry him, Rey, don’t do it.” His words are like a molten sledge hammer in her heart.

“Why?” She demands.

“Because he isn’t right for you.”

“Why?” She says it again, this time through her teeth. “I’ve been dating him for three years, why are you telling me this now?”

He huffs, “Well for starters, his co-workers and his boss said inappropriate things about you and he did nothing--”

“He would have lost his job if he did!” She cuts him off, raising her voice. 

“He should be willing to risk _everything_ for you!” Poe matchers her tone, taking a step forward. It’s a familiar argument, one he’s brought up before.

It’s quiet in the lobby and their voices are catching the attention of some passing guests and staff.

“Why do you care, Poe?” She demands.

He grunts and shakes his head, looking down, fighting himself. The sight flays her heart because she knows he won’t say why.

“You’re weak.” Her voice catches. “You blame him and yet you can’t even bring yourself to admit what you feel.”

“What _I_ feel _?_ What about all those times you fought with him and then you came to my house and I held you while you cried?” There’s a vein pulsing in his forehead. “You’re blaming me and yet you _kissed me back_!”

“Twenty years!” She shoves him now and he stumbles back. “I’ve known you since kindergarten and you don’t even trust me enough to tell me the truth.”

Tears roll down his cheeks and mirror her.

“Why do you care so fucking much! Tell me!” She says, choking.

He just cries silently, his face contorting in agony.

“Tell me!” A little louder now.

There’s a pause and he doesn’t respond.

“I’m choosing Armie.” Her voice is low and final. “I’m going to follow through, it’s the right thing to do.”

She turns on her heel and heads for the stairs.

* * *

The door slams behind Rey. A ball of tightly wound anxiety and grief is pulling sobs to her throat. She throws herself face down on the bed, pounding her fists.

 _Not now, why now? He had years to come forward and now I’m getting married!_ She covers her face recalling his warm lips, moving with hers, pulling her in like gravity, like it was easier than breathing.

But she’s getting married tomorrow, she has to follow through, she can’t be derailed by a simple kiss. A small voice in her head reminds her that it was _not_ just a simple kiss, it felt like the sky was swallowing her, like she was flying and falling; like coming home after a long day.

Then there was the matter of her wrist. What the hell was that about? People had warned her about pre wedding jitters but nothing prepared her for the all consuming insanity.

While her mind is writhing in agony, a tingle ripples over her wrist.

_I know you asked me to leave you alone, but can I ask you something?_

She gasps and sits up, wiping her face. Inwardly fighting the logical side of her brain, she takes the pen from her pocket and responds with _Sure._

_Do you believe in soulmates?_

Her head is being smashed in a meat grinder. She isn’t sure of anything anymore, she isn’t even sure if she is sane, or alive for that matter.

 _I don’t know._ She manages to write, and she’s starting to feel uncomfortable opening up to a stranger so she adds. _Who are you?_

The words vanish into her skin and a whole minute passes before she gets her reply.

_I’m not sure I want to open up just yet, and there’s no pressure for you to either._

Well at least this person--if it’s a person--isn’t being pushy. But she’s curious now, and even more curious now that he’s being seemingly honorable. She’s assuming it’s a he, that is.

 _Not to put pressure on you, but it would be helpful if I knew if you were a he or a she or something else,_ she asks.

_I am a he. You?_

_She._

She pinches herself. She’s definitely awake, and she’s relieved that it’s a human on the other side and not aliens, not that she was thinking that, because her brain definitely did not go to the worst case scenario.

 _Why are we connected like this?_ She asks, and then props a pillow up against the headboard. May as well get comfortable if she wants some answers, this could take a while.

_Not sure, have you had any strange dreams? Or markings on you?_

As she reads his question she knows what he’s implying and she instantly shuts it down.

 _I don’t have a soulmate. And I’m getting married._ Bile fills her mouth as she writes it.

_Congrats I guess._

Rude, this asshole as some nerve. She doesn’t respond, silently fuming. A long beat passes and then her wrist prickles again.

_Look, I’m not keen on the idea of soulmates either, but I had a weird experience tonight._

And texting using your wrist isn’t weird? She wants to say. Her pen pal isn’t the only one who is having a weird night.

 _What happened?_ She writes, against her better judgment.

_I kissed my friend and I felt a pull._

Doesn’t everyone feel a pull? But then again, what she felt tonight wasn’t a pull, it was a God damn cyclone of magnetism.

 _So?_ She asks.

_So I’m in love with my friend and I never told her, and when I kissed her it’s like I had never been kissed in my entire life._

Her heart reels, because she can relate. She recalls Poe’s lips making her tremble. A knot of emotion rises to her throat and she shudders. But, why is he opening up to her? For some reason, she doesn’t feel afraid of this stranger, so she inquires further. _What are you saying?_

_I’m saying I didn’t believe in soulmates until I felt that kiss._

_Good or you._ She can feel the sarcasm pass through her pen and into her skin. _And now you’ll live happily ever after._

 _Except I won’t._ The writing of his response is thicker, darker, almost as if he were pressing the pen into his skin harder.

_Why not?_

_She’s marrying someone else._ His grief is apparent in the sloppy handwriting.

 _I’m sorry._ She pauses and in the silence she feels her heart push her forward. _If it makes you feel better, I’m in a similar position._

He’s quiet for a minute and then writes, _I’m sorry, I can relate._

Until now, she hasn’t opened up to anyone about the ongoings of her heart. Something about this person makes her feel safe, and there’s a rushing relief in her chest. The tide of tears returns as she lets herself grieve. A few minutes pass and she doesn’t write anything, nor does he prompt her to. After her tears abate, a tremor ripples through her skin again.

 _Do you want to talk about it?_ He asks.

She gulps down her tears, pulling the blanket up and around her. Taking a deep breath she begins to write, censoring names and places of course. He listens--or reads, rather--without judgement or interruption. It feels so good to open up. It’s like a cleansing of rain on scorching pavement. Every cell in her body relaxes and she feels infinitely more calm.

He offers kind supportive words and he even makes her laugh a few times with silly references or jokes.

After an hour, she’s feeling quite comfortable with her new friend. A whisper of a thought trespasses through her consciousness and she wonders, but her mind is too accustomed to tossing confusing or vulnerable musings into the abyss, so she strangles the thought down.

 _Hey, I have a thought._ Her friend asks.

_Go for it._

_What if we’re soulmates?_ The question lingers on her wrist and then fades. She doesn’t shut him down like she did the first time he brought up the notion. The thought had crossed her mind, but her impending marriage to Armitage and her unrequited feelings for her best friend tell her otherwise.

 _Think about it,_ he continues, _we’re both rejected by the person we want to be with and now we’re connected._

 _But I have a fiance._ She exasperates.

_No offense, but your fiance sounds like a twerp without a spine._

Completely true, but all the same, she is offended at his statement.

_I can’t back out now, it’s too close to the date._

_I’m not going to force you, but as far as I am concerned, I had a pretty bad falling out with my friend and there is nothing for me here, I can’t watch her marry an asshole._

She doesn’t respond so he continues, _By the sounds of it, your friend isn’t too pleased with you either so why don’t we give this a shot. Isn’t it better than being left wondering?_

He’s not wrong, but the wedding is tomorrow and she can’t leave Hawaii, not when the bill for the event is through the roof--even if Armie is paying for everything.

 _I’m away from home,_ he continues, _but I can be anywhere by tomorrow night. What if we meet up?_

 _I’m not sure this is a good idea._ Her insides are battling. The rational side of her brain chastises while her heart is screaming to know who this kind stranger is.

She lands on _, I need to think about it._

_Again, I would never force you. It’s getting late, let’s get some rest and we can discuss it more tomorrow._

Is he in the same timezone as me? She distantly wonders.

 _Ok, I’ll sleep on it._ She replies.

_I appreciate it. Sleep well, talk to you tomorrow._

She is grateful for his patience but inside she knows her clock is ticking and she might not have the time they will need to meet. She’s not even sure if she wants to meet him. She loves Armie, he’s good to her. And Poe, her mind reels, she can’t just walk away from a brawl with her best friend.

Her eyes droop and sleep threatens her. She changes into her pajamas and crawls into bed, grateful for the welcoming soft blankets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH!
> 
> Bonus points to the person who can spot the reference to the Rom-Com "Made of Honor"
> 
> up next! Something steamy!
> 
> The song lyrics are from a real song called, "Farther Along" by Josh Garrels. I changed up the lyrics to fit a little better with this story.


	2. It's You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Rey's decision be about meeting her new friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two!
> 
> The chapter with all the sex!
> 
> Sexy warnings:  
> It starts with "With his eyes eager and full of intent" and ends with "Eventually he pulls back to take her face in his hands"
> 
> ENJOY!

Rey awakes to a harsh knocking on her door. It cuts through her last wisps of peace and she groans in defiance. Her limbs feel heavy and she doesn't want to move.

“Rey, it’s me Poe.”

Her eyes snap open as the memory of the night before floods into her brain. She had left Poe angry, they were both angry, stubborn, and their friendship splintered. Maybe he’s here to make amends. She wants to make it right with him too.

He continues knocking and she hurries to grab her bathrobe and stumbles to the door.

She opens it to find that his eyes are sagging and he looks haggard. He’s in his pajamas, sweatpants and a T-shirt, and it doesn't look like he slept a wink. Then again, she was up late too.

“Rey.” Be begins solemnly, “Look, I know what I said hurt you.”

Her eyes mist at his voice. It’s soft but there’s something sad behind it. 

“I’m sorry too, I know I hurt you.” Her throat feels dry.

He runs a hand through his hair and his eyes look tortured. “Listen, I need to tell you that I…” His eyes glisten and his lip quivers, “am leaving. I care about you but I can’t watch you marry him, Rey, I can’t. I have to go, I have to do this for me.”

His words are like daggers of ice in her heart. Her best friend is walking out on the day of her wedding; a silent protest. She grips the door for support and rests her head on it. “Poe, please don’t do this.” She whimpers, her tears clog her vision. “I need you here with me, please stay.”

“I’m so sorry, Rey. I can’t. It hurts too much.” His words are resolute.

She can see there is no changing his mind. She will have to face matrimony without her best friend at her side. She sobs softly and he takes a shaking breath.

“C’mere.” He opens his arms for her and draws her in for a hug. “I’ll always be here for you, but right now I have to go. I need time.” He whispers to her.

She cries into his shoulder for a long beat trying to memorize how he feels. 

“Poe, p--please don’t, please.” She’s slurring her words.

He pulls back but she holds on.

“I’m sorry.” He says again and steps back, and without another word he turns down the hallway and disappears.

Closing her door she sinks down to the ground and sobs into her hands. It’s like despair is weighing her down. Several minutes pass and she hears Poe’s door open and he wheels his luggage to the elevator. There’s a light ding and then a faint rumbling as he descends to the lobby. Rey can feel her whole world descending into the abyss with him. Her tears don’t ease up for a long time. It could have been ten minutes or an hour.

It’s early, only seven o’clock but she wonders if Armie is awake. Maybe seeing him will renew her conviction and she will feel better. Rose isn’t due to arrive with her dress until one o’clock. 

Her lungs feel raw, she stands on shaky legs and snags her room key and Armie’s room key from her night stand.

She pads down the cool hallway and up a flight of stairs to an identical hall of doors. She slips the key into the slot. She’ll surprise him, she lightens at the thought.

She swings the door open and tiptoes inside. Strange sounds reach her ears in the entryway and when she rounds the corner she shrieks clapping a hand over her mouth.

Armie is in the throws of passion. With  _ Zorii.  _

Her sound startles them out of it. Rapidly, her shock turns to anger.

“How could you do this to me!” She cries.

“Rey, I can explain!” He fumbles, covering himself and Zorii in the sheet.

“Explain?  _ Explain?”  _ There’s nothing here that needs explaining. White hot anger is pulsing through her blood and the splintering, gapping, bleeding whole that Poe just left widens and it burns.

“We’re done! Do you hear me?” She snarls.

“Hold on a min--” 

“No! The wedding is off!” Her throat hurts and she rips the ring from her finger and throws it at him. It pings off of his forehead.

Turning on her heel, she plows out the door, ignoring his pleas.

* * *

She throws herself on the bed face first. The rug has been pulled out from under her,  _ twice,  _ and in the same hour no less. She feels adrift, in the deepest cavern of the ocean, and vulnerable; afraid of the shadows and what might lurk behind them. 

Her mind is dark and her soul feels black. _How could this happen to me?_ She’s sinking into unpleasant memories; bullies pull her hair and mock her with cries of “ _lost girl”_ , the stamp of one who trades foster parents often but still attends the same school.

Her pillow is dampened by the grief and she shakes with soundless sobs.

“Please help me.” The tightness in her throat is spreading to her lungs. “Do something!” She shouts at the ceiling, demanding action from a higher power, if there is one.

A soft tropical breeze floats in from her window. The sweet smell of palm trees and the acrid low tide are familiar and soothing. The Sun is breaking over the ocean and stretching it’s long arms to gently warm the room. After a time, she calms and her wrist prickles.

_ Good morning. _

She had completely forgotten about her new friend until now. She sniffs, wiping her eyes and sitting up. Propping herself up on a pillow, she grabs a pen.

_ Hello.  _ She responds.

_ Just wanted to check in to see if you thought about my offer some more. _

She hasn’t thought about it at all, being occupied with her best friend deserting her and her fiance cheating on her, and all. In the pause, she realizes the circumstances that hindered her are no longer present. A feeling akin to hope blooms in her chest.

_ I haven’t thought about it once, I don’t need to. Let’s do it. _

She has nothing to lose, and if he is her soulmate then she would really like to know sooner than later. Logistically, she is running through her explanation to Rose and Finn, who will no doubt be very concerned for her, especially if she leaves the resort before telling them.

_ Really? Awesome. Name the time and the place.  _ His writing has a bit of a flourish in it, he must be excited. She is too.

_ Can you be in New York by tonight?  _ The sooner the better, she reasons.

_ Yes, I’m at the airport now actually. _

There’s a pause and her nerves are spiking, but not the bad kind.

_ If you don’t mind me asking, what tipped the scale for you? _

She sighs, and resolves to keep it simple.  _ My best friend walked out on me and I caught my fiance cheating with someone. _

The words absorb into her skin and an immediate reply follows.

_ I’m so sorry, sweetheart, that sucks.  _

Her heart flutters at the term of endearment, she barely knows this man but it feels so good to have someone understand.

_ If you want, I know some song lyrics that always comfort me, I can share them, if you want? _

_ Please.  _ Some comforting wisdom would be much appreciated right about now.

_ Farther along, we’ll know all about it.  _ The words appear one at a time and they stir a memory inside her.  _ Farther along, we’ll understand why.  _ The sentiment is familiar and it comforts her instantly but something is rising in her subconscious, getting louder, brighter with each passing second.  _ So cheer up, my dear one, live in the Sunshine.  _ It can’t be, there is no possible way. Those are original lyrics, written by one person, never shared with the world; only passed between two people, two best friends.  _ We’ll understand this, all by and by.  _ He finishes the last word with a pretty swirl.

The realization hits her and she gasps. Her trembling fingers write one word.

_ Poe? _

A pause and then,  _ Rey? Is that you? _

A sob wells up and something like relief flushes through her.  _ Yes, it’s me. _

_ Sweetheart, oh Rey, it’s you, my darling it’s you. _

Tears cleanse her cheeks and she hugs her wrist. She can barely believe and barely breath. It’s Poe, her Poe, her best friend; her soulmate. Her skin tingles again.

_ I’m coming back, stay where you are.  _

Twenty minutes later there’s a knock at her door. She rushes to open it. Poe bursts in looking like he just stepped out of her dreams; Curls a mess, flushed from running and his tanned forearms on display under his rolled up sleeves. 

He rushes to take her in his arms. A warm plume of his cologne washes over her and they stumble back and few steps at the impact. His arms are warm and he’s gripping her tight. Relief and joy flood through her as sobs take over.

“Rey, Oh Rey!” He’s crying too, holding her head with his large hand, half whispering half sobbing into her ear. “I can’t believe it, it’s you. It’s you and me, sweetheart.”

“All this time, I didn’t know, I didn’t know.” Her voice is muffled in the soft fabric of his shirt. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Poe, I hurt you.” 

“Hey, hey, let me apologize first.” He pulls back slightly to frame her face and brush his thumbs along her glistening cheeks. “I had years. Years. And I never came forward, and I know that hurt you.”

Rey is overcome with sobs at the truth in his words. She wants to say that she forgives him but her voice is too constricted with cleansing tears so she gently clasps his wrists and rubs lightly.

“I was afraid that I would lose you so I kept quiet until it was too late. I’m sorry I’m so sorry.” He presses his forehead against hers. “I’ll never keep the truth from you again.” Warm lips press into her forehead.

“Oh Poe.” She whispers through thick tears. “I’m sorry too. I should have told you, I never told you.” She is overcome again and he pulls her into the crook of his neck. “I knew how I felt about you but I--I was a--f--fraid too, and I chose someone else and that must have killed you.”

She feels his lungs hitch and he sobs into her hair and kisses her head repeatedly.

“It’s ok sweetheart, we’re here now, I’m here, I’m not gonna leave you.” He slurs his words but she understands them all the same.

“Please forgive me.” She croaks into his neck.

“Please forgive  _ me.”  _ He echos, rubbing her back.

They share a nervous laugh and the air around them is shimmering with energy and forgiveness. Their sharp breaths continue for another few minutes as they slowly calm.

Poe pulls back a little to take one of her wrists and bring it to his mouth. He kisses the inside where they had been writing to each other. “I love you, Rey.” 

She shivers as he kisses her wrist again, this time longer and wetter and then again. 

“I love  _ you too.”  _ She says and it feels wonderful to say it and realize that she means it. She can barely believe this is happening, her heart is so full she’s afraid she might burst. “We’re really soulmates?” It’s a rhetorical question, but she wants to say it out loud, to make it all the more real.

“Yes, we are.” He answers softly, moving his hands to her waist and pressing down firmly. The feeling palpable through her robe and her pajamas.

They bask in the moment. She loves the feeling of being pressed against his powerful chest, with their foreheads meeting and their breath mingling with excitement.

His full lush mouth is inches from hers and she aches to reach it. 

“Can I kiss you?” He whispers.

“Yes.” She breaths.

Warm lips press into hers. It’s chaste and deep. He pulls back to move in again, his lips are heavy and slow but full of intent and love.

His fingers find the nape of her neck and he draws back once more, and this time he closes his lips around hers and dips his tongue into her. She shivers and moans and a bloom of wet warmth heats between her legs. 

Her hands travel up to press into the firm ripe muscles of his neck. He breaks the kiss again to drop little kisses along her jaw to her ear. 

“Do you want to...seal the bond?” He whispers and his lips linger against the shell of her ear breathing heavily.

“Yes.” She answers and she becomes more wet for the want of him.

“Me too.” He kisses the hollow beneath her ear and she sighs. 

Sealing the bond, the only thing left for two soulmates to do once they find each other. Wedding ceremonies are customary too but it’s the intimate act that solidifies the pair.

“I want to make you feel good, so good.” His whispers against her skin draw gooseflesh. “Let me make up for lost time, let me show you, give you all my love.”

She shivers at his words and the implication but she leans into it, accepting all his love and warmth. “Yes.” She breaths and his arms become more snug around her as he walks her over to the bed.

With his eyes eager and full of intent he unties her rob and gently peels it off her shoulders. His hands are slow, not in a hurry. He reverently sets it aside and comes back to take her shoulders.

“Let’s take our time.” Warm fingers brush her biceps.

She nods in reply and he collects the hem of her t-shirt and lifts it over her head. He sighs and his eyes are full of adoration. One hand wraps around her and lightly presses between her shoulder blades and the other closes around one of her breasts.

“You’re so lovely.” It’s like his voice is sapped from his throat at the sight. He leans down and kisses her nipple with all the love and attention he just gave her mouth a moment ago. “So beautiful.” He whispers between mouthfuls.

A shivering flush rolls down her spine and she clutches his hair, lightly scratching his scalp as she moans.

Her hands pull on the cotton of his shirt and he draws back to help lift it over his head.

His skin is feverish to touch and she likes it. The pads of her fingers brush over his chest, it’s hard underneath his tan skin. Warm eyes watch her as she explores.

Gentle fingers loosely tuck in the band of her pajama bottoms and her muscles jump a little with anticipation.

“Sorry.” He pauses.

“No, it’s good.” She nods encouragingly.

Slowly, he lowers her pants, pulling the band of her underwear with them.

His pupils blow wide when he sees how wet she is. “Sweetheart!” He breathes as he helps her step out of the pool of fabric. 

He reverently sets aside her clothing and warm arms wrap her up and he lays her on the pillow gently, hovering on his hands and knees above her.

His eyes are hungry but not in a selfish way, she relishes the fact that the sight of her makes his breath uneven. He slides one finger along the seam of her entrance and she mewls, chasing it with her hips.

“You’re so wet, you feel so good.” He nuzzles her nose and her cheek. “Can I go down on you?” his voice is so deep, full of longing.

“Yes please!” She gasps as his finger slides over her wet core again.

His lips brush her skin, dragging along her neck to her breasts. He kneads them for a beat before trailing his fingers down her sides and brushing her hips with his hands.

His wet lips pool heat into her stomach as his fingertips skate over her thighs. The anticipation of his arrival at her core is off the charts as her muscles jump from his feather light touch. The moisture at the junction of her thighs is increasing exponentially.

A warm breath flows over her core and she shivers. His cool nose runs once up her seam and then his heated wet mouth presses into her folds. She gasps as he dips his tongue around her clit. Her back arches off the bed as she moans in pleasure.

“You taste so good.” He sighs into her and she gasps at the brush of every syllable.

Large hands hold her thighs, caressing every inch as he works his mouth into her. It’s better than she dreamed. She keens and signs at every contact. Her hair is fanned out on the pillow and her fingers weave into his soft curls. Her entrance is fluttering at every caress of his mouth and it grows more intense with every second.

“Oh! P-poe! I’m--’m close!” She gasps.

He increases the speed and presses a thumb into her clit. She crests immediately, crying out as her core spasms and feathers pleasure through her being in rushing waves. His name is a shipwreck on her lips and he loves the sound. 

After she peaks, he helps her ease back to equilibrium with smaller kisses. She’s still shaking with aftershocks when he climbs up her body and wraps his arms around her.

“How did that feel, my love?” He asks with a pleasing grin, absolutely proud of his efforts.

“Amazing.” She answers dreamily.

He leans in to kiss her sweetly and she can taste herself; it’s not a bad taste. They share warm wet kisses for a moment longer until Rey’s hand travels down his stomach and pulls at his pants.

His skin feels hot as she peels down his underwear with them. His member springs free, already hard with a large pearl of pre-cum at the tip.

She runs her hand over the foreskin, it’s soft and hot. Poe keens and falls back with a groan onto the pillow, eyes half open from pleasure. 

“Rey! Th-that’s so good, Oh!” His words are slurring as she works him, drawing her hand up and down.

Her eyes are wide, he’s very thick and her wetness at her center increases and aches for him. She easily rolls him onto his back and throws a leg over him. She hovers with his shaft brushing the threshold of her entrance.

“Can I?” She breathes.

“Are you sure?” His eyes look concerned, as he pants, “I want to makes s--sure that you’re comfortable.”

She’s never been more sure of anything so she answers him by sinking onto his length. He cries out with a sound similar to her name and arches his back. The fullness hums inside of her and she curls forward to rest on his chest.

“You feel amazing.” He breathes as he trails his fingers through her hair and holds her to him “better than I ever dreamed.”

She pushes herself up by her hands to look at him. “You dreamed about this? With me?”

He sits up, keeping his arms around her. Warm hands frame her face, which is slightly higher than his, since she is straddling his lap.

“Every day.” He says with all seriousness and then kisses her lips with fervor and then drags them lovingly to her neck. “I wanted to make you feel good, to give you all of me.” He whispers between laving her salty skin with his tongue.

As he’s speaking he rocks his hips and the motion sends her core fluttering. She groans and her head falls sweetly on his shoulder as she bears down.

“Oh Poe!” Her voice is muffled in the hot skin of his neck. “I want you, only you, It took me so long to see, I’m so sorry--”

“Sshh, it’s ok, sweetheart.” He takes her face in his hands again and rests his forehead on hers. “We’re here now, just you and me. I’m yours.” He kisses her nose.

He rolls his hips and she moans in contentment. He skillfully and slowly flips her onto her back, with his length still embedded into her warm wet slick.

He pulls almost all the way out of her and slowly slips back in, pressing himself firmly into the cradle of her hips. She gasps sweetly and her little feet anchor themselves on his back to get a little more friction.

“Tell me how you want it,” his voice is soft and ragged in her ear, “Hard, soft, fast, slow?”

She keens again at another slow thrust and lightly scratches his scalp. He groans at the feeling.

“I’m yours, all yours.” He runs his nose along her jaw and she shivers. “I love you.”

“I love  _ you!”  _ Her voice goes up on the last word because he slides in and out again, and pleasure is gathering in her core. Leaning into his ear she whispers in a breathy desperate voice, “I want you to do me deep, hard, and fast.”

He hums low and long as he meets her eyes with a warm hunger. “Hold on to me.” He smiles mischievously and her stomach flutters.

She grins, neatly wrapping herself around him and tucks her head into his neck. 

He braces his hand on the headboard, “Are you ready my love?” He growls into her ear

She squeals her yes and he springs into action. 

The sweetest fire flares up her core. As he works her, he plays with the angle until it’s just right. She screams a blur of his name and he hums into her ear. When he nears his climax he grunts a few times. 

“More! Faster!” She bucks against him and the fire roars, she’s close.

The stars peel apart before her and she unravels with him. They’re flying and falling, and it’s a feeling too big for words. She’s sobbing, or laughing, or maybe just screaming because she can’t keep it in. 

“I love you!” He’s sobbing the words into her neck, and she’s saying them back again and again.

They slow and slow and finally stop, panting and smiling. They hug like that for a long while, catching their breath, still trembling. 

Eventually he pulls back to take her face in his hands and kiss her fervently, deeply and a little sloppy.

His member grows smaller inside her and he eventually pulls free and they clean up in the bathroom. They return to the bed holding each other loosely, resting in the soft warm afterglow. 

Rey is draped over his chest with her head on his heart, listening to the steady rhythm.

They whisper together, words of love and promises of forever, savoring the sweet bond of soulmates. He shares all of his words of love he’s been saving for her and she for him. The soft island breeze wraps around them from the window and the sun grows higher, a omen of the brilliant future ahead.

At around one o’clock there’s a sharp rapping on the door.

“Rey! Time to get ready!” It’s Rose.

“Shit! Rey sits bolt upright, her hair falls messy around her shoulders. “Rose is here with my dress, what do I tell her?”

Poe props himself up on a hand and tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear thoughtfully. “Tell her the truth,” and then he grins roguishly. “That you have a wedding to prepare for.”

It takes a moment but Rey collects his meaning and returns the grin, pressing him into the bed with a passionate kiss.

The door frame rattles with urgency. “Rey!” Rose is growing impatient.

“Ugh!” Rey groans and she slides off Poe, pouting a little. Not ready to leave his warmth.

Poe kisses her nose sweetly. “I’m gonna go get Finn. I’ll need help finding a tux last minute.”

Rose is practically breaking the door down by the time they wrangle the sheets to cover them and make it to the door to open it for her.

It creaks slightly when it opens, and Rose gasps, frozen at the sight of her two friends wrapped in sheets, with flushed cheeks and mussed hair.

“Rose,” Rey clears her throat, “There’s been a change of groom.”

“Uh huh.” She replies, still in shock but a grin is spreading on her lips.

“I leave you in capable hands.” Poe kisses Rey’s forehead. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Love you!” Rey blushes.

“Love  _ you!”  _ He replies over his shoulder as he sweeps down the hall in nothing but a sheet.

He pounds on Finn’s door. “Finn! Buddy! I’m getting married!”

The door creaks open and Rey hears a gasp-laugh and a series of excited words being exchanged. She turns to Rose who is now wearing a full shit-eating grin.

“We--uh--found out that--w--we’re s--soulmates.” Rey nods seriously.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Roes smirks and the girls disappear into the room in a fit of giggles.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day Olpgurl! 
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading! <3 <3


End file.
